


Don't be a Grinch

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't want Spock to be a Grinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be a Grinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Secret Santa Identity revealed: Boo, yes dear, you know me. Yes, I gave myself a story to throw suspicion off of myself.
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful holiday season and that the new year is kind to you. 
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> FairyNiamh, your Secret Santa 2013
> 
> Story Beta'd by the lovely Drivven Wrinth

“I do not understand the reference,” Spock confessed with a straight face. However, Jim could easily read his lover’s confusion. Emotionless Vulcan his ass!

“I said, don’t be a Grinch. That is Bones’ job. He gets to hate this time of year because he can’t see Joanna. He has a _reason_ to Grinch out. You have no reason.”

Spock blinked a few times slowly. “What is a Grinch?”

Jim frowned and sighed. “The Grinch is… for the lack of a better explanation, a green alien who behaves a lot like Ebenezer Scrooge. Actually, now that I think about it, they are very much alike. Scrooge is a human though and, to my knowledge, the Grinch doesn’t have his own business. Unless terrorizing the citizens of Whoville could be considered a business.”

“I understand,” Spock said slowly, though it was quite clear that he did not understand a thing that Jim had said.

Jim sighed and rubbed his temples. “I’ll download the books for you. Just for now, please loosen up a little and relax. I’m off to the bridge. If I catch you working, I will sic Bones and his hypo on you. You know he’s got an itchy trigger finger.”

The Captain didn’t wait for Spock to say anything. He looked around the cabin and wondered what he was supposed to do during Jim’s shift, if he could not work. He knew that Jim would indeed set the Doctor on him if he left the cabin for anything other than lunch or a leisurely stroll.

Well, he could research. Not all research revolved around his work. “Computer, please load all information pertaining to Ebenezer Scrooge and The Grinch.”

He was quite pleased at the massive amount of information being loaded to his console. Well, at least this would keep him entertained for an hour or two.

~Fin~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Grinching Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705953) by [deathishauntedbyhumans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans)




End file.
